Porque Eso Eran
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: La Shikon no Tama le quitó a su única familia de forma indirecta y de la misma forma se la devolvió. Sonrió feliz. Porque eso eran, una familia. Tal vez algo rara, poco funcional y con ciertas diferencias, pero eso eran al fin y al cabo, además, ¿Qué familia era perfecta en este mundo?. ¡One-shot!. ¡He regresado y no esperen mucha lógica de mi parte, gente! :)


**Porque Eso Eran.**

 **Disclaimer:** InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son completamente de Rumiko Takahashi. ¿Si fueran míos ya sabrían lo que pasaría, no **?**

* * *

Shippou se encontraba acostado sobre la hierba verde de la pradera con la vista fija en el cielo azul, se encontraba bastante pensativo y todo se debía al último tema sobre el cual habían hablado él, Kohaku y Rin. Soltó un suspiro, estirándose en su lugar.

"—¿Ahora que la señorita Kagome regreso no estaría completa?—había dicho Rin.

Tanto él como el exterminador se miraron entre sí sorprendidos y confundidos para luego ver a la niña de cabellera azabache.

—¿Qué estaría completo, Rin?—finalmente cuestiono el castaño.

La pequeña niña de orbes color chocolate rió suavemente antes de sonreír.

—Esto.—dijo al hacer una señal con las manos que mostraba que abarcaba todo lo que los rodeaba.—Nuestra familia.—afirmó alegre.

Nuevamente ambos abrieron los ojos a no más poder, atónitos para minutos después sonreír.

—Supongo.—dijo felizmente Kohaku.

—Si.—consintió sonriente el zorrito."

Con los brazos atrás de su cabeza, siendo usados como almohada el pelirrojo youkai seguía pensativo. Realmente el tema de _"la familia"_ era medio tabú entre ellos tres, después de todo los tres tenían sus propios malos recuerdos sobre aquello pero desde hacía ya un tiempo, poco a poco, el tema era tan común entre él y sus amigos como si del clima se tratase y eso se debía a que ahora cada vez que mencionaban esa palabra no se referían a sus familias biológicas, las de sangre con las cuales pasaron sus primeros años de vida, las que perdieron tan trágicamente, no, Shippou sabía que a la familia a la que se referían era a sus amigos. Sonrió contento.

Su nueva familia estaba compuesta por todos sus amigos, por el tonto de Inuyasha y por Kagome, por Miroku y Sango y sus hijos, por Kohaku, Rin y la anciana Kaede, Kirara, también Koga y Ayame, y hasta Sesshomaru y el viejo Jaken, claro tampoco debía olvidar al loco Totosai, o al miedoso Mioga. Levemente ceñudo, sentándose en su lugar, como indio, con los brazos cruzados al igual que las piernas, se acomodó en su lugar, se le acababa de cruzar una medianamente conflictiva idea por la cabeza.

¿Qué lugar ocuparían cada uno de sus amigos en su familia?

Lo pensó un rato, comenzando por los puestos principales, los padres. Bueno, en ese papel entrarían Inuyasha y Kagome, Inuyasha sería el papá y Kagome la mamá, se dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, luego estaba la anciana Kaede, ella sin lugar a dudas era la abuela, al igual que la pulga Mioga que ocuparía el lugar del abuelo sabio pero quejoso y un tantito exagerado, mientras el viejo Totosai sería también un abuelo de la familia (aunque en realidad ocupara el lugar del señor muy amigo de la familia al cual le decían abuelo por cortesía o algo así), ahora Sango y Miroku, sin lugar a dudas ellos eran sus tíos y los niños sus primos, de la misma forma Sesshomaru sería también su tío y Jaken...Jaken tendría el mismo puesto que Totosai y listo. Soltó un gran suspiro, cerrando los ojos unos minutos, esto de los lugares comenzaba a darle dolor de cabeza. Volvió a lo que estaba, ya había ubicado al youkai y al hanyou peli-plateados, al par de sacerdotisas, al pervertido monje pelinegro, a la castaña, las gemelas y el bebé, también al demonio viejo y de ojos saltones, al demonio garrapata, y al enano verde, pero aún le faltaba acomodar a cinco personas en su circulo íntimo, comenzó por los más cercanos: Kohaku y Rin.

He allí otra confusión.

Al exterminador y a la niña humana ya de por sí les consideraba como hermanos pero si se ponía a pensar, Kohaku sería más como su tío al ser el hermano menor de Sango o tal vez hasta podría llegar a ser algo así como un primo, al mismo tiempo Rin en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando ella ya fuera una mujer hecha y derecha, seguramente se convertiría en su tía en cuanto el demonio sangre pura regresara a buscarle y se enlazara de una vez por todas con ella. Se rasco la cabeza, torciendo la boca, bien ahora estaban el Ookami y la pelirroja, y realmente podría decir que a Koga si lo consideraba un tío, ese tío molestoso que disfrutaba de reñir con su padre, o en todo caso con Inuyasha, al tiempo que Ayame se encargaba de regañarle después a ambos junto con la azabache, pero si se lo pensaba -otra vez- más bien serían primos según lo dicho por su "madre sustituta" una vez.

"—Como los lobos, perros y zorros tiene ciertas similitudes, en mi tiempo se les considera a todos como familia. Piénselo como si fueran primos lejanos o algo parecido.—"

Soltó un nuevo suspiro la última que le faltaba era Kirara, y ciertamente, con ella no se hacía problema ya que consideraba al cien porciento a la neko youkai como una hermana. Repasó lo pensado hasta ahora antes de fruncir el ceño, acostarse sin el más mínimo cuidado sobre el césped y mirar fijamente el cielo.

 _—Argh. Esto es un lío.—_ pensó el kitsune de orbes verde esmeralda.

Una vez un poco más atento de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y salir de sus cavilaciones el pequeño pelirrojo notó el reluciente atardecer que mostraba los últimos rayos del sol antes de que la noche llegara. Bostezando, se puso de pie y con un _"plop"_ se convirtió en una pelota gigante, rosada que flotaba y tenía cara para dirigirse de regreso a la aldea.

Y mientras va de regreso a su hogar, vuelve a meterse en sus pensamientos. La Shikon no Tama le quitó a su única familia, de forma indirecta porque los que asesinaron a su padre habían sido Los Hermanos Relámpago pero al fin de cuentas había sido por la esfera, más bien por los fragmentos del dichoso objeto para ser exactos pero, de la misma forma indirecta que le quitó a su padre le había dado una familia mucho más grande y maravillosa. Dejó escapar una risita irónica. Siempre había escuchado que todo lo que se da vuelve, que era el eterno circulo del Karma y esas cosas, aunque sinceramente no sabía qué había hecho para tener la familia que ahora tenía.

—¡Shippou!—escucha que lo llaman desde la entrada de la aldea. Es Kagome.

 _—Qué más da.—_ es lo último que piensa antes de volver a su forma original y ser recibido por la joven miko con un gran abrazo.

Lo importante ahora no es el organizar a sus amigos en algún puesto y por ello matarse las neuronas decidiendo, no, ahora lo importante es el que están juntos, se quieren y protegen -y si, allí también entra el orgulloso de Sesshomaru- como lo hacían las familias. Sonrió feliz. Porque eso eran, una familia. Tal vez algo rara, poco funcional y con ciertas diferencias, pero eso eran al fin y al cabo, además, ¿Qué familia era perfecta en este mundo?

* * *

 **¡Hola gente del megaverso!~ (?) Eme aquí molestando una vez más. Bien~ ya que tengo poco tiempo y mi cel anda medio loco.**

 **Hadku:¡Que raro, oye! -.- ¡Explícame eso de ahí arriba!**

 **¬¬ va~ bueno la idea de este fic pues era...am...bueno la verdad es que escribí esto basandome en otro fic mío que esta bien guardado en mi compu y aun no publique por falta de wifi y bueno ese fic trataba sobre los lugares de cada quien en la supuesta familia y pues basandome en eso ¡Ta-ra!~ además hasta el momento no escribí nada que sea a partir del punto de vista de Shippo-chan.**

 **Bueno espero que les haya gustado, si notan algún error de cualquier tipo (ortográfico, gramatical, etc) perdónenme ya saben que últimamente ando publicando desde el celular y no tengo paciencia para corregir cada cosa que el maldito corrector cambia -.- yo ya corregí lo que me pareció que estaba mal pero el fic en sí me gustó como quedo asique no hice mucha modificación.**

 **Bueno ya no tengo nada más que decir además de: "-¡Gente, me ha vuelto la inspiración con este Fandom! ¡La musa lentamente revive!"**

 **Ya saben consejos, criticas, comentarios y demás. [Mientras sean de buena manera] Bienvenidos sean!**

 **¡Sayonara minna-san!D**


End file.
